


I Can Feel It In Your Heartbeat

by kimjuncottontail



Category: EXO
Genre: Crying, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, medical practices, mentions of vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjuncottontail/pseuds/kimjuncottontail
Summary: When Jongin has to be hospitalized, he looks to his boyfriends for comfort





	I Can Feel It In Your Heartbeat

For Chanyeol, being away from his boyfriends was the most painful thing he could imagine. Adding the fact that he’s hours away from them at the world's most boring business conference makes it practically unbearable. 

He’d been texting Kyungsoo every spare chance he got to check up on him and Jongin, who hadn’t been feeling well when he left. He told himself that he wouldn’t worry, both of them being fully functioning grown adults, but something in the back of his mind wouldn’t let it go. 

The last meeting of the night was finally ending, with businessmen dispersing while others stuck around to discuss other matters. As soon as he’d stepped off to the side away from any chatty colleagues, he whipped out his phone. It’d been silenced throughout the day, and he nearly had a heart attack when he saw all the built up notifications from Kyungsoo. 

[23 New Messages]

[7 Missed Calls]

He instantly hit the call button and it rang for two beats before he heard the voice on the other side. Kyungsoo’s voice was muffled when he spoke and Chanyeol stepped further away from the businessmen that were talking idly. 

“Hey Yeol.” Kyungsoo said. 

“Hey Soo. What’s up?” 

“Did you read my messages?”

“No, not yet I just got out of the meeting. Why, what’s wrong?” Chanyeol asked, getting more worried. 

“Jongin’s fever has been getting worse and he started throwing up an hour or two ago so I’m taking him to the Emergency Room.” Kyungsoo replied with a stressed sigh. 

“Shit. Is it that bad?” The oldest man asked while gnawing nervously on his lip. 

“Yeah, none of the medicine he’s taken has helped any and he started having pains in his side. I’m not completely sure what’s wrong but I don't want to take any chances.” Kyungsoo said, thinking out loud. 

“No no I trust your judgment. It was a good call. I just hate it’s gotten so bad so quick.”

“None of us really anticipated it, we’re just gonna have to see what happens. We’re already on our way there.” He sounded like he was speaking more for the benefit of Jongin at this point because Chanyeol could hear the worry in his voice. He could hear the ‘I really don’t want to see what happens” ebbing out of Kyungsoo’s calm tone. 

“Okay that’s good. Can I talk to him?”

There was some shuffling on the other line while the phone was passed around. Then the static settled and he finally heard the exhausted voice of Jongin. 

“Hi Hyung.” 

“Hey baby. How are you holding up? You okay?” Chanyeol questioned softly. 

“This sucks.” Was the reply he got in return. 

He could already picture the pouty expression on his boyfriends face. Chanyeol chuckled quietly at the childishness of his boyfriend and tried to ignore how worried he was for the moment. 

“I know sweetie, but I’ll be there soon. I’m gonna catch the next flight out and I’ll be there before you know it.”

“But I thought the conference was supposed to last another 3 days? It’s important, you can’t miss that” Jongin said, despite every part of him wanting to say ‘okay, hurry back I can’t wait to see you.’

“Yeah, it was but you’re more important so I’ll be there soon. Just hold out a little longer baby, okay?” 

“Okay..” the youngest replied in a small tone. 

“Good. Now can you give the phone back to Soo? I love you, Nini.”

“Love you too.” He heard more shuffling and a ‘here you go’ in the background. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” Kyungsoo asked once the phone was returned to him. 

“Okay so I’m gonna go talk to my boss about getting out of here. Then I have to stop by my hotel and get my stuff together and I’ll be on the next flight. It should be like an hour and a half, two tops.” Chanyeol rushed, going over the plan of events in his head. 

“Alright. We’re gonna go ahead and get checked in at the hospital. I’ll try and keep you updated. Call me once you’ve landed, yeah?” Kyungsoo said. 

“Don’t worry, I will. How are you holding up, Love? I know this has gotta be stressful.”

“It’s fine, we can talk later, okay?”

“Okay. I love you, honey.”

“Love you too, Channie.”

~~~  
As soon as he ended the call, Chanyeol went in search of his boss, hoping he hadn’t left yet. He spotted the tall man across the lobby, speaking with some fellow colleagues. 

His boss, Wu Yifan, saw him as he approached and excused himself from his conversation. 

“Nice job with your presentation today, Park. All the higher-ups were really impressed.” Yifan complimented with a smile. 

“Thank you, sir. I really hate to do this, but I’m having a bit of a family emergency and I need to get home.” Chanyeol said, trying not to let the dread of the situation show on his face. 

His boss considered for a moment before speaking, raising the worry spreading under Chanyeol's skin. 

“It’d be a disappointment, but I suppose Yixing could take over the rest of the meetings for you. You two worked together, right?”

“Yes sir. He knows everything I do about the presentations” he replied hurriedly. 

“Okay then, Park. Go take care of what you need to and I hope everything’s okay.” Yifan said with a foreign kindness. 

“Thank you, sir.”

~~~

After gathering his things at his hotel and racing the the airport, Chanyeol was finally on the plane. He sent a quick ‘taking off soon’ to Kyungsoo before turning his phone off and trying to peacefully endure the flight. 

~~~

Once landing, Chanyeol sped to the hospital in record time. The secretary at the at the entrance of the building easily directed him to the room Jongin was checked into. 

After making his way up to the floor and room the youngest was residing, he knocked lightly before entering. He heard the crying and whimpering before he even saw Jongin, and once he did the sight nearly broke his heart. 

Jongin and Kyungsoo were both tucked into the hospital bed, Jongin messily sobbing into his hands while Kyungsoo did his best to hold him to his chest and rub soothing circles on his back. Kyungsoo noticed the intrusion immediately, however the younger was too caught up in his pain to fully register the noise of Chanyeol’s entrance. 

He made his way over to the bed where Kyungsoo was extending a hand for Chanyeol to hold. He took a hold of it and allowed the comfort of being back with both of his boyfriends ground him despite the stressful nature of their reunion. 

Chanyeol used his other hand to rub up and down Jongin’s upper arm, heated from the fever. Jongin looked through his fingers at the foreign touch and it took a few moments to realize what was going on. 

When Chanyeol saw the recognition in his boyfriends face, he smiled warmly and whispered, “Hi pumpkin.” 

Jongin quickly reached out to pull the oldest into his embrace but groaned lowly at the pull in his abdomen from the hasty movement. His hand moved down to settle over his lower right side where the pain was emanating and tears once again welled up in his eyes. Chanyeol did his best to hold him comfortingly while also avoiding causing him pain. 

After a moment, Chanyeol sat back much to Jongin’s dismay and looked back over at Kyungsoo who was looking at the youngest worriedly.  
Chanyeol brought them both in for chaste kisses before asking the question that was weighing on his mind. 

“So what’s wrong? What’s the diagnosis?” Chanyeol asked, more to Kyungsoo because Jongin had his face screwed up in pain and looked like he wouldn’t be able to answer even if he wanted to. 

“It’s appendicitis. They’re gonna remove his appendix tonight before it ruptures but they’re waiting for an open operating room. The nurses said that they’d be back in about 45 minutes to check his vitals once more and prep him for surgery.” Kyungsoo explained. 

They both looked back to Jongin who was whimpering loudly and reaching out again for Chanyeol to comfort him. Chanyeol maneuvered the younger into his lap while trying not to jostle him too much. Jongin still winced but settled down quickly. He had his arms and legs wrapped around the taller and his head buried in his neck. Tears gradually began to soak Chanyeol’s shirt as he rubbed Jongin’s back to try and calm him. Kyungsoo draped a warm blanket over them when he noticed Jongin trembling despite his growing heat. 

The youngests tears didn’t let up and Chanyeol wrapped both arms around him and lightly rocked them from side to side while shushing him quietly. Eventually the movement lulled him to sleep and both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo breathed a sigh of relief. 

Chanyeol reached back out for Kyungsoo’s hand again and squeezed it comfortingly. 

“How are you doing, Soo?” Chanyeol asked.

The younger looked troubled for a moment before relenting and saying what had been ailing him for the past few days. 

“I just feel so useless. He’s in so much pain and he’s so upset and I can’t do anything. It’s killing me how much I just want to make it better.” He vented, rubbing at his tired eyes. 

“Kyungsoo, listen to me. There’s no way you could’ve solved this on your own. Hey, no, listen to me.” Chanyeol said when Kyungsoo turned away from him to wipe his tears of frustration. 

“Baby, you’ve done everything you can to help him and comfort him. I know you want to do more, but it’s up to the doctors now, love. For your sake and for his, just try and have some patience and take it easy.”

Kyungsoo scoffed lightly at the last comment, but didn’t argue any further or try and pull away when Chanyeol pulled him closer for another kiss. 

There was about 20 minutes of mostly silence between the three of them before Jongin began to stir in Chanyeol’s lap. The oldest tried to soothe him back to sleep but only succeeded in making the boy more restless. All of a sudden, Jongin froze and barely managed to choke out “‘m gonna be sick.” before the other two men sprang into action. 

Chanyeol immediately laid Jongin back on the bed to give Kyungsoo enough room to shove the trash bin under his chin. Immediately Jongin was releasing the meager contents of his stomach into the bin. 

Kyungsoo rubbed his back while he dry heaved, and at some point his heaves turned to broken sobs which sounded nearly as bad. As much as the older two wanted to move the bin away, they were afraid the sharp intakes of breath Jongin was taking would lead him to hurling up a new round of stomach acid. 

Eventually Jongin collapsed back against the bed and loosened his tight grip on the bin. Kyungsoo took it to the farthest corner of the room, so the scent wouldn’t bother them nearly as much. 

Soon after, two nurses entered the private room and instantly sensed the discomfort in the room. 

“Not doing too well in here, are we?” Nurse Byun Baekhyun asked while looking over Jongin’s chart at the foot of the bed. 

Kyungsoo barely held back a scoff and turned away, leaving Chanyeol to try and explain what happened while also being held in a death grip by Jongin who was trying to deal with the stomach spasms from vomiting so much. 

“Well he just threw up again but he’s still nauseous. How much longer are we going to have to wait for his procedure?” Chanyeol asked, trying his best to keep his voice level and calm for Jongin and Kyungsoo’s sake. 

“We’re actually here to take his vitals and get him prepped for surgery, so it won’t take very long.” Nurse Kim Jongdae answered, hoping his relaxed demeanor would take a weight of stress off the patient and his two boyfriends. 

Both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol felt slightly relieved at the news, while Jongin was still fighting not to puke again. They both stepped back from the bed- much to the youngests dismay- to allow the nurses enough space to reach their equipment and prod at Jongin properly. 

They worked simultaneously to check his vitals. His temperature (obscenely high), his heart rate (concerningly erratic),his blood sugar (seriously low), and more. Jongin sat limp through the entire exam and tried to ignore the growing pains in his side. 

He whimpered pitifully when the nurses stuck a needle connected to an IV drip into his hand and taped it down to hold it in place. Thankfully before he could get much more upset, his surgeon finally entered the room. 

Doctor Kim Minseok introduced himself without much preamble and immediately went into reviewing the vitals and reports the nurses had taken. 

Once the nurses had finished prepping Jongin, light blue hairnet and all, they stepped back from the bed where Kyungsoo took their place to grip the younger mans hand. 

Chanyeol turned to the doctor who was taking notes on the chart and interrupted him to ask, “So how long is the procedure going to take?”

Without taking his eyes off the clipboard in front of him, the doctor replied. “It’ll take an hour or two tops. Fortunately his appendix hasn’t ruptured so after we put him under anesthesia, the actual procedure will take no time at all. We’ll discuss recovery time later on. Sound good?” He asked, finally looking up at the trio. 

They nodded back at him and Jongin gripped Kyungsoo’s hand tighter. 

The doctor replaced the chart at the foot of the bed and said, “Okay. I’m ready whenever you are.”

The eldests of the couple took that as their cue to say their goodbyes for the time being. Kyungsoo leaned down to whisper in Jongin ear. 

“It’ll be okay. I love you Nini.”

“Love you too, Soo.” Jongin croaked, voice thick with pain and emotion. 

Chanyeol replaced his younger boyfriend and leaned in and placed a kiss on Jongin’s temple. 

“Love you baby. See you soon.” He said, trying to keep his voice clear. 

“Love you Hyung.”

They once again stepped away from the bed and allowed the doctors to wheel Jongin out of the room and to the OR. 

As soon as Jongin was out of earshot, Kyungsoo curled himself into his taller boyfriend and started crying. Chanyeol did his best to comfort and lightly shush him, but to know avail. The large hands running up and down Kyungsoo’s back were reassuring, but didn’t quell the worry in his gut. 

However, he did allow Chanyeol to guide him to the couch on the side of the room, where he ultimately cried himself to sleep in his lovers arms. 

~~~

Chanyeol was pulled from his dozing state from the sound of the hospital room’s door opening and and unconscious Jongin being wheeled in. Kyungsoo didn’t awaken, still slouched against the arm of the sofa. 

The oldest boy stood from the couch, still out of the way of the doctor and nurses trying to settle their patient and all the wires and tubes connected to him. It was mildly frightening to him, but he tried not to let it show. 

Finally, the doctor turned to him with exhausted yet confident eyes and relayed to him that the procedure had gone swimmingly. 

“We’re going to keep him here tomorrow and probably the day after that to ensure his body temperature returns to normal and there’s no infection. Once his temp is lower and he can hold down food, we’ll get him set to be discharged. After that he’ll need to be on bedrest, anywhere from a week to three weeks, just depending on how fast the surgery site heals.”

Chanyeol thanked the doctor profusely before he and the nurses ultimately took their leave to tend to other patients. He pulled a spare chair up to Jongin’s bed and gently took his IV-free hand into his, and rubbed soothing circles into the back of it. 

~~~

Jongin didn’t awaken until nearly noon the next day, but when he did, it was to an immense pain coursing through his body. He couldn’t help the pained whines and whimpers escaping his lips as he tried to navigate his foggy mind and sluggish body. 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol hadn’t been able to fall into a deep sleep all night, so they both easily awakened at the sounds of distress. They were by his side in less than a few seconds. 

“Baby? What’s wrong? Can you tell us what’s wrong so we can help?” Chanyeol asked, brushing Jongin’s hair back from his red, scrunched face. Tears leaked down his face and Chanyeol brushed those away too. Kyungsoo made sure to press the nurse call button next to the bed before turning back to the younger and trying to add his comfort too. 

“Hyung…” the youngest whined. “Everything hurts.”

His voice was barely intelligible as he grunted out the words, but thankfully the nurses were there soon enough. 

After walking into the scene, the nurses immediately divided up the duties. Nurse Byun worked on taking the patient's vitals while Nurse Kim left to get the pain medication. Once he returned and administered it through the IV drip, it was only a matter of minutes before Jongin’s debilitating pain settled to a numbed ache. 

They also changed the bandage on the surgery site, which was surprisingly smaller than Jongin thought it would be considering how much pain it was causing. 

“Alright now, I know you’re probably hungry but it’ll take a couple more hours for the anesthesia to leave your system. If you eat now it’ll make you nauseous so until then just try and get some rest and try not to move around too much, okay?”  
Nurse Kim explained. 

Jongin nodded weakly, but it was enough of an acknowledgement that the nurses finally left the room. 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo pulled up chairs on either side of their boyfriend, both trying to provide comfort while not crowding him and making him more overwhelmed. He seemed thankful for the contact though, leaning into Kyungsoo’s hand when he cupped his cheek, then leaning in for a soft kiss. The kiss was more for the intimacy and to express all the pent up emotions more than anything else. After they pulled away, they just sat there for a moment, eyes closed, foreheads pressed together. 

Chanyeol felt so grateful to see Jongin already doing better and to see Kyungsoo finally letting all of his tension bleed out. 

He knew they would be frantic the next couple of weeks trying to arrange time off for either him or Kyungsoo to be with Jongin and care for him while he’s on bed rest. But right now, he would just appreciate that they were okay. 

That they were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts since April 2018 so if you hate it please don’t tell me because I WILL cry
> 
> Also you should follow my Twitter because I’m going to be documenting my AP Art projects revolving around kpop music videos! @kimjncottontail


End file.
